eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Terms
The following glossary lists the terms, acronyms, abbreviations, and initialisms common throughout the EQ2i Wiki, EverQuest II, and MMORPG games in general, grouped by topic. Some of these terms also have more detailed information available and are linked. See also Category:Terms. Quests *'AQ' - Armor Quest or Access Quest *'CQ' - Collection Quest *'HQ' - Heritage Quest *'PQ' - Public Quest *'SOD' - Swords of Destiny *'SQ' - Signature Quest *'NPC' - Non-Player Character *'LFG' - Looking For Group. See the LFG UI. *'LFM' - Looking For More. See the LFG UI. Unique Items Many frequently referred to Quest Rewards have standard abbreviations that are commonly used. This is especially true of Heritage Items. A few are listed here but this list is in no way exhaustive. *'BBC' and EBBC - Bone Bladed Claymore and Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore *'BCG' - Bone-Clasped Girdle *'DWB' - Dwarven Work Boots *'FBSS' - Flowing Black Silk Sash *'GBS' - Glowing Black Stone *'GEB' - Golden Efreeti Boots *'GLS' - Greater Lightstone *'JBoots' - Legendary Journeyman's Boots *'MOA' - Mark of the Awakened Intellect and Mark of the Awakened Instinct *'SBH' - Shiny Brass Halberd *'SBS' - Shiny Brass Shield *'SSY' - Short Sword of the Ykesha Monsters *'Add' - Additional monsters that attack you or your group while you are already engaged in battle. *'Aggro' - Hostile, will attack on sight. Also refers to how much a monster hates you in relationship to others in your group (ideally, only the tank should have aggro). *'Aggro Radius' - The zone around a monster in which it will take notice and attack you. Usually an aggro monster's name is outlined in red. *'Awareness' - Related to Aggro Radius. Certain spells can lower a monster's Awareness, by reducing the radius of the circle in which the thing will notice and attack you. *'Hate' - Hate is how much a given monster dislikes you. Generally speaking, one point of damage or heal equals one point of hate. Tanks have the additional ability to Taunt or use abilities that change the position of themselves or another person in the monster's hate list. Whoever has the most hate is the one the monster will directly attack. *'Mob' - Mobile Object. This term comes from the pre-MMORPG world of MUDs (Multi-User Dungeons). It means any in-game object that can move and interact. In MMORPGs this usually translates as any NPC or Monster. *'NPC' - Non-Player Character. These are usually non-attackable characters in the game. Many offer quests. *'Named' - A special monster with a specific name as opposed to a general monster of which there are many. Named monsters usually have capitalized names as opposed to names in lowercase letters. Example: The Windstalker Rumbler as opposed to a tamed rumbler *'PH' - Place Holder. a PH is a common monster that, when killed, has a chance to respawn as an uncommon, rare or Named monster. Most PHs will be named slightly different than the non-PH mobs around it, making it easier to tell which is the PH. *'Roamer' - A monster that moves along a set path. Roamers can easily become Adds (see above). *'Threat' - Synonym for hate. Combat *'Ability Modifier' - Increases the character's abilities by up to 50% of their maximum damage, threat, ward, or healing value in PVE. *'ACT' - Advanced Combat Tracker, a combat parser. *'Accuracy' - Adds to the chance to hit an enemy. *'AE Autoattack Chance' - Defines the chance for physical attacks to hit multiple foes. There is a hard cap of 100. *'Avoidance' - Defines the percentage of how often the character avoids physical attacks. *'Block' - Defines the uncontested chance for blocking a physical attack. There is a hard cap of 70. *'"Can not be modified except by direct means"' - A spell or proc effect that is not boosted by potency, critical bonus, ability modifier, etc. *'Casting Speed' - Affects the casting speed of combat arts and spells. There is a soft cap of 100; above the soft cap this stat adds to the Spell Doublecast stat. *'Critical Bonus' - Provides a multiplier to the damage done on a critical hit or critical heal occurring during physical attacks, combat arts, and spells. Also known as Crit Bonus or CB. *'Critical Chance' - Controls how often a character will critically hit with spells, combat arts, and physical attacks. This value is adjusted in many instances and raid zones, as well as by certain individual monsters, that place a critical avoidance debuff on the player. Also known as Crit Chance or CC. *'DPS' - Affects the damage of physical attacks. Also known as Damage Per Second. *'Flurry Chance' - Affects the chance of hitting multiple times on a physical attack. Also known simply as Flurry. *'Haste' - Affects the speed of physical attacks. There is a soft cap of 200; above this value, adds to Flurry. *'Hate Gain Modifier' - Affects how much threat is generated by a player's actions. There is a hard cap of ±50. Also known as Hate Mod. *'Joust' - A fighting strategy in which players move away from (joust out) or towards (joust in) an enemy, usually to avoid AOEs. *'Kiting' - A fighting strategy in which a player continually stays out of combat range of an enemy usually by running from it, while simultaneously causing damage to it. *'Mitigation' - Defines the percentage of how much physical damage will be absorbed. *'Multi-Attack' - Affects the number of weapon swings per physical attack. *'OOP' - Out Of Power. Emote is /oop **'OOM' - Out Of Mana. Means the same as OOP; 'mana' is the EQ1 term for the blue stuff you cast spells with. *'OTM' - On the Move, as in, "I'm moving to the next room/area/mob." *'Parry' - Defines how well a character wards off a physical attack. The player's parry skill is contested vs. the enemy's offensive skill and level. *'Pop' - Short for re-populate, Pop is what a Mob does when it respawns. *'Potency' - Provides a multiplier to the damage or healing of combat arts and spells. *'PvP' - Player vs. Player, refers to dueling, Arena and certain special PvP servers. *'PvE' - Player vs. Environment. This is the rule-set on almost all the EQ2 servers. *'Recovery Speed' - Affects the time between using one combat art or spell before being able to use another. There is a hard cap of 100. *'Reuse Speed' - This stat affects the cool-down time of combat arts, spells, and abilities. A timer cannot drop below half of its original value. There is a hard cap of 100. Also Ability Reuse Speed. *'Spell Doublecast Chance' - Defines the chance of double-casting a spell. Also known as Doublecast. *'Spell Weapon Damage Bonus' - The bonus damage applied to hits from Spell Weapons. Also known as SW Dmg Bonus. *'Stack' - A fighting strategy in which players stand right on top of each other in a stack. **'Stack Up' - Same as above. *'Strikethrough' - Affects the chance to prevent a foe from parrying or dodging an attack. Spells *'AE' - Area Effect, means a spell that affects ALL monsters within the AoE, usually centered on the caster. AEs can be dangerous in certain situations, as the AoE can reach through walls, pulling mobs you cannot see and were not aware were there. *'AoE' - Area of Effect, unlike Radius of Effect, means the diameter of the area. How large an area is covered by the AE spell in question. A spell with a 15m Radius of Effect would have a 30m Area of Effect. *'PBAoE' - Point Blank Area of Effect. An AoE centered on the caster. *'Buff' - Strengthening one's abilities, or an ability that does so. *'Call' - Using Call of Qeynos, Call of the Overlord or Call of Kelethin. "I'm gonna call out. cya" **'COQ', COO or COK - Call of Qeynos, Call of the Overlord or Call of Kelethin. A spell that teleports the player to their home city. **Other similar spells or charm effects exists, such as Call of Ro and a glowing azure shard, which allow transport to other locations. All Call spells have a 1 hour reuse timer. *'Casting Speed' - The speed with which one can cast either combat arts or spells. The soft cap is 100, after which additional casting speed adds to Spell Doublecast. *'COTH' - Call of the Hero. A level 52 Conjuror spell that will teleport any group member to the Conjuror. Use consumes a softly glowing pearl, which costs . *'COTT' - Call of the Tinkerer. A tinkerer-usable item allowing the user to teleport in-zone to another player in their group. *'COV' - Call of the Veteran. A 6-year Veteran Reward, which allows the user to teleport to another player in their group anywhere (cross-zone) in Norrath, or summon a group member from any zone to the user. *'Daze' - Preventing auto (normal) attacks, or an ability that does so. *'DD' - Direct Damage, as opposed to a DOT. *'Debuff' - Reducing one's abilities, or an ability that does so. *'DOT' - Damage Over Time. Refers to effects that, when placed on a target, cause continuous damage over a limited period of time. *'HO' - Heroic Opportunities *'HOT' - Healing Over Time *'Interrupt' - Stopping a spell or combat art while it is being cast, or an ability that does so. *'Mezz' or Mez - Mesmerizing the target. Stops target from attacking, moving or using any abilities for a period of time. Mesmerize will break when the monster takes any damage. *'LOS' - Line of Sight *'OOP' - Out of Power. There is also an emote for this: /oop *'Portal' or Port - A line of Druid spells that allows the Warden or Fury to summon a portal that any friend can click on to travel to one of a list of available Druid Rings. Port could also refer to the level 13 Cleric ability Odyssey, which teleports any raid or group friend to their recall point. Also, see Translocate below... *'Reuse Speed', Ability Reuse Speed - This stat affects the cool-down timer of combat arts, spells, and abilities. Reuse will never go lower than half of the original value. There is a hard cap for this stat of 100. *'Root' - Preventing moving (traveling), or an ability that does so. *'Snare' - Slowing movement (traveling) speed, or an ability that does so. *'Spell Doublecast' - Defines the chance of double-casting a spell. Aside from the main stat, if one's casting speed is over the soft cap of 100, it increases Spell Doublecast. *'Stifle' - Preventing casting spells or using combat arts, or an ability that does so. *'Stun' - Preventing all action, or an ability that does so. *'Translocate' or TL - A Sorcerer spell that allows a Wizard or Warlock to summon a portal of 60 second duration which offers travel on the spire network. *'TP' - Teleport. To use a stepping disk or similar device to travel to an attuned, matching disk at another place within the same zone. These are usually shortcuts and require that you travel normally to one or both of the disks first. Some allow travel both ways, some only one-way. Chat We will keep this section brief and hit only the MOST used acronyms. Quite a lot of general internet slang and abbreviations gets used in chat. *'AFK' - Away From Keyboard *'Bio' - I need to go AFK to go to the bathroom *'BRB' - Be Right Back *'Cyber' - Adult fantasy roleplay conducted in (hopefully) private chat. Also cyb0r, cyborz etc. *'Ding' - To gain a level. Named after the loud noise that plays when the level is gained. Often followed by the new level obtained, e.g. "Ding 30" if a player has reached level 30. *'Disco' - A new item discovery, common in chat after the release of new content. *'Epeen' - The word was formed along the same likes as eBook to refer to a virtual object. Refers in game to often excessive egotism, boasting, and measurement of one player's ego/playskills/attitude vs. that of another. *'FTW' - For The Win *'Grats / Gratz' - short for 'congratulations' *'G2G / GTG' - Good to go, ready to proceed with a pull or move along on a quest etc. *'IRL' - In Real Life, outside of the game. *'LFG' - Looking for Group, from a player seeking others with whom to group, usually for heroic content such as dungeons. *'MT' - (1) In chat, a mis-tell; any communication incorrectly directed, for example, something meant to be be sent privately to another via /tell but sent into chat instead. (2) Main Tank. *'OOC' - Out Of Character *'ROFL' - Rolling On Floor Laughing (with many longer variations) *'SLR' - Selling Loot Rights (used for selling no-trade / heirloom items in which the winning bidder must travel to the loot chest and loot the item directly) *'TS' - TeamSpeak. A program that supports multi-user voice chat. *'VC' - Voice Chat. Refers to the in-game subprogram offered by SOE. *'Vent' - Ventrilo. Another voice chat program *'W00T / WOOT' - An expression of acclaim or congratulations, similar to huzzah, booyah, wahoo, whoopee, yahoo, yippee, etc. *'WTB / WTS / WTT' - "Want to Buy", "Want To Sell" or "Want To Trade" followed by items sought or offered General *'Avatar' - You, as you appear in the game world. (also can mean the post EoF deity mobs) *'Bump' - Any reply to a conversation on a message forum that places a thread at the top of the active threads list (often rescuing it from obscurity). Often, this reply mistakenly consists merely of the word "bump" with no other comment text. *'BGs' - Battlegrounds *'Camping' - Killing a specific monster, group of monsters, or encounter repeatedly for its particular reward or in hopes of getting one particular award that is rare. *'Devs' - abbreviation for Developers, and refers to the folks that design the game content. *'Emote' - A command that causes your avatar to perform an animation, sometimes with sound, and display a special message in the chat window. In-game, press O to see a window listing all the available emotes. *'Farming' - The act of obtaining certain valuable items repeatedly with the intention to sell them for money; often overlaps heavily with camping but may refer to harvestables as well. *'HP' - Health Pool or Hit Points. *'Lag' - Refers to the game running slowly, i.e. lagging behind. Usually due to a particular player's computer, but may happen zone-wide or even game-wide, particularly after a new expansion is released. **'Lag spike' - a particular kind of lag where the game will abruptly become completely unresponsive for several seconds *'LD' - Link Dead. It means, for whatever reason, the server lost communication with the player's computer and has removed them from the game world. *'MMORPG' - Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game *'MUD' - Multi-User Dungeon, -text only games, similar to MMORPGs, what we used to do before EverQuest. *'NDA' - Non-Disclosure Agreement *'Parse/Parsing' - Refers to a player's performance according to the logs of a parser program; see ACT above. Parsing usually refers to DPS but can also refer to healing or power regeneration. *'RP' - Role Playing. An RPer would be a Role Player. Someone who likes to stay "in character" *'RPG' - Role Playing Game *'RSR' - Rent Status Reduction. Some house items have the effect of reducing the amount of Status Points you must pay every 7 days to rent special housing. *'Toon' - A player character *'TOS' - Terms of Service *'UI' - abbreviation for User Interface, the "look and feel" of the screen layout *'Vendor Trash' - These are items (usually dropped from NPCs) that have no value to other players. They can be sold to vendors throughout Norrath for some (usually small) amount of coin. Credits Category:Terms